Come Any Time
by remuslives23
Summary: Jack and Ianto have their own private celebration at Gwen and Rhys' New Year's party, but it wasn't as private as they thought. New Year - new experiences. See the warnings inside. Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto/Rhys.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Come Any Time  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Rhys; Jack/Ianto, mentioned Gwen/Rhys  
**Word Count:** 838  
**Summary:** Jack and Ianto celebrate the arrival of the New Year.  
**Notes:** Written for **cwitch** for the **lover100** prompt: top, and the additional prompts of 'Jack/Ianto, public sex, toppy!Ianto'. Day Eight of **mmom**.  
**Contains:** bossytop!Ianto, delayed orgasm, voyeurism, masturbation  
**Episode References:** Set after 'Exit Wound'.  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

'Fuckfuckfuck! Ianto, _god_!'

Ianto bit down on the back of Jack's neck. 'Shut up,' he hissed, canting his hips and burying his cock in Jack's arse with one long stroke. 'If they catch us, you don't get to come tonight.'

'You're a c... cruel man, Jones,' Jack gasped, burying his face in the pile of coats Gwen had tossed on the bed for safekeeping as Ianto slowly withdrew until only the tip of his dick was still inside him.

'You love it.' He punctuated his words with a sharp twist of his hips, and Jack keened into a bright pink pashmina.

Laughter swelled outside the cracked bedroom door, the raucous New Year's Eve party Gwen and Rhys were hosting drowning out Jack's moans as Ianto relentlessly pounded his prostate. The cock ring strangling his dick was the only thing keeping him from coming as soon as Ianto breached him; his cock had been as hard as stone from the moment Ianto had whispered, 'I want to fuck you _now_,' in his ear.

His hand drifted to his cock, neglected and throbbing almost painfully as it slid against someone's gloriously soft fur coat. 'Don't touch it,' Ianto growled, accenting his demand with a particularly punishing thrust that made Jack feel as though he'd been split in two. He cried out, relishing the stretch and burn. His hand lingered for a moment on his shaft and Ianto grunted out a warning, 'Don't you fucking dare.'

Jack whimpered in frustration, pushing his hips back so forcefully to meet each of Ianto's thrusts that Ianto stilled and let Jack ride his cock. 'Oh, yeah,' Jack panted, impaling himself over and over again on the thick shaft, setting a fast pace. 'Ianto!'

Ianto shifted, widening his stance to brace himself against Jack's frenetic rhythm, and he gripped Jack's hips. 'That's it,' he breathed against Jack's nape. 'You love my cock, don't you, Jack? Look at yourself. You can't get enough.'

Jack sobbed out an acknowledgement, grinding his arse down onto Ianto's erection, feeling the other man's balls slapping against his own as he greedily tried to pull more and more of Ianto inside him. He wanted all of him. Every single inch of him.

An arm hooked around Jack's sweat-slicked stomach as the countdown began outside. 'Touch yourself,' Ianto whispered hoarsely, stubble scratching Jack's skin deliciously. 'But don't you come before the new year begins.'

Jack couldn't get his hand on himself fast enough, groaning when he felt Ianto's fingers sliding against his own.

'Five! Four!'

Jack could feel his orgasm unfurling in his balls and the pressure around the base of his cock increased.

'Three! Two!'

His skin was throbbing with every heartbeat, the rush of blood in his ears almost drowning out the countdown in the next room.

'One!'

Ianto's fingers slid lower, flicking the quick release catch on the leather ring nestled at the base of Jack's erection and suddenly, the pressure was gone and Jack's orgasm was exploding from him, his cries and curses lost in the screams of 'Happy New Year!' as come fountained from him in arcing jets. Ianto's raspy grunt into his neck preceded a flood of wet warmth inside him, and Jack fell back, boneless, into Ianto's embrace.

* * *

They left the room, not hearing the toilet flush in the en suite bathroom just off the main bedroom. Rhys Williams emerged, his face flushed and hands trembling. His cock was still tingling from the beating he'd given it, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact he'd wanked himself raw watching Gwen's male – _and Jack bastard Harkness, at that, for God's sake!_ - colleagues fuck through a gap in the bathroom door. He took a deep breath then groaned in frustration, scrubbing at his face. The room still stunk of sex, and his cock twitched with renewed interest.

_Christ, Gwen's going to get the shag of her bloody life tonight._

'Rhys?'

His eyes widened guiltily as they landed on Ianto Jones, who was staring at Rhys, quizzically. 'Sorry, what?' he stuttered.

Ianto moved to the bed and rummaged through the coats there. 'Weevil alert,' he said as he pulled his and Jack's coats free. 'Jack and I will go. Gwen's a bit too... happy to work.'

'Right. Okay, then. I'm glad you could make it. It meant a lot to Gwen.'

Ianto smiled. 'Thanks for having us,' he replied, turning towards the door. 'We had a wonderful time.'

'Come any time,' Rhys said then the colour staining his cheeks deepened as he realised what he'd said.

Ianto paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. He raked his eyes over Rhys' body, the appraising gaze making Rhys' skin hot and prickly. Finally, he smirked. 'Might take you up on that,' he said mildly then, with a conspiratorial wink, he disappeared and Rhys sank down onto the bed, his knees suddenly weak as blood rushed to fill his cock once again.

'_Fuck_,' he said, with feeling.

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Tale Never Loses In The Telling  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rhys/Gwen, mentions of Jack/Ianto  
**Word Count:** 727  
**Summary:** Rhys tells Gwen about the events of their New Year's party. In detail.  
**Notes:** Holy crap, it's het! Follow up to the fic, Come Any Time. Day 11 of **mmom**.  
**Contains:** Masturbation.  
**Episode References:** Post 'Exit Wounds'  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

'Then what happened?' Gwen gasped, fingers buried in her dripping cunt, thumb making tight circles over the throbbing bud of her clit.

'Then Ianto told Jack he could touch himself, but not to come until the countdown ended,' Rhys whispered hoarsely, his own hand working his stiff cock furiously as he watched Gwen push glistening fingers in and out of her damp folds. 'They both had a hand on his dick and they wanked him until...'

'Oh, God,' Gwen groaned, tossing her head on the pillow, her hips jerking off the bed, pink-tipped breasts bouncing with the movement. 'Did Ianto's voice go all deep and rough and...?'

'Yesss,' Rhys hissed, rolling his balls between two fingers, allowing the others to drift behind his taut sac to brush against the surprisingly sensitive skin there. The memory of Ianto's thick growling tone sent a shudder juddering down his spine and his heavy balls pulsed with his impending orgasm. 'Then he took the cock ring off and Jack came all over Banana's coat.'

'Fuck!' Gwen's back arched as her orgasm hit, washing over her in powerful waves as she thrummed her fingers against her clit. 'Rhys!'

Rhys grunted in response, hand tightening on his cock as his own climax was wrenched from his balls, come striping his sweat-slick stomach and chest. He swore, clenching his eyes shut as the spasms seemed to go on and on and on. Finally, he collapsed back onto the mattress, muscles liquid and bones melted.

As the shivering aftershocks cascaded through him, Gwen slid her leg over his, curling up against his side. 'You really liked watching them?' she asked, dragging her fingers through the cooling come on his stomach.

'Mm,' he hummed, noncommittally, feeling his face heat up. He had nothing against _that_ kind of thing, but he'd never considered it any kind of turn on. Not until he'd rubbed one off watching Jack and Ianto fuck on a pile of coats at his and Gwen's New Year's party the night before.

He'd told Gwen all about it - they were married; they didn't keep secrets from each other any more - and had been surprised by the desire that darkened her eyes. Surprised, and startled to realise that an equal reaction was stirring low in his gut. Gwen had asked for details and, during the telling, they'd somehow lost their clothing and, _fuck_, watching Gwen masturbate to the tale of her colleagues shagging really shouldn't be as hot as it had turned out to be.

Gwen twirled a finger around his nipple. 'Would you consider...?' she asked tentatively then stopped, biting her lip.

Rhys narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

Gwen gazed up at him through her eyelashes. 'Would you be with them? You know? Like that?'

'You want to know if I'd shag Jack and Ianto?' he asked incredulously, ignoring the valiant attempts of his cock to swell back into life. 'I... Why?'

A smile curled Gwen's lips. 'I'd like to see it,' she purred, hand brushing over his twitching cock. She looked down then grinned. 'Looks like you're not totally averse to the idea.'

Rhys shrugged, frowning down at his traitorous dick. 'I'd never let Harkness lay a hand on me,' he said. 'Cocky bastard, he is.'

'What about Ianto? Would you let Ianto touch you?' His cock answered for him, the head flushing a dark red as blood rushed to fill it. Rhys glared at the offending appendage while Gwen laughed, her hand closing around his thick shaft.

'There's something about Ianto when he gets all commanding,' she said, swinging her leg over Rhys' hips. 'It's so hot. I swear, a couple of times when he's been ordering Jack around, my knickers got so wet I had to change them.'

Rhys groaned then his head tipped back as Gwen guided him inside her, sinking down on him slowly and rocking into position. 'If they were up for it,' she whispered, grinding down onto his cock, 'would you do it?'

She clamped down around him, the walls of her cunt squeezing and rippling, and Rhys' fingers bit into her arse. 'Yes,' he panted, fucking up into her with short, sharp thrusts. 'Yes.'

fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Conspiracy  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto/Rhys (with a voyeuristic Gwen)  
**Word Count:** 2669  
**Summary:** Drinks at Ianto's turn into something more.  
**Notes:** Day 12 of **mmom**. Follow up to Come Any Time and A Tale Never Loses In The Telling. Please excuse any mistakes. It was written very hastily and is not beta'd.  
**Contains:** Sexual situations, threesome, voyeurism, masturbation, language  
**Episode References:** Post 'Exit Wounds'  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Rhys inhaled sharply as warm lips moved down his throat, teeth nipping lightly before a wet tongue lashed over the injured skin. He groaned as another mouth latched onto a nipple, teasing the tiny bud until it hardened, until pleasure and pain became so entwined he could no longer tell the difference.

A familiar groan distracted him, and he turned his head, watching as Gwen rolled a peaked nipple between her fingers. She smiled at him - encouraging, sexy - and trailed her fingers up her inner thigh to trace the elastic of her panties. Lust infused every cell of his body, and all he could manage in return was a weak smile.

0o0

_'Another beer, Ianto?' Rhys asked, shaking his empty bottle and gesturing towards Ianto's kitchen. 'I'm ready for one.'_

_'Yeah,' Ianto said then, after a glance towards Gwen, he stood. 'I'll come with you.'_

_Rhys shrugged, ignoring the heat that flared in his cheeks as Ianto's arm brushed against his. It wasn't that he was attracted to the other man - he was straight, thank you very much, loved women - but he'd seen a side of Ianto that he'd found... intriguing and had consequently woken several mornings in a row with a strident hard on and the memory of a Welsh brunette that wasn't his wife._

_'Alright?' Ianto asked, cocking his head, and Rhys nodded, shaking himself firmly._

_'Yeah,' he said, swinging open the fridge door. 'Brains again?'_

_Ianto studied him in silence for a moment longer, gaze contemplative. 'Sure,' he finally murmured._

_Rhys fidgeted nervously under the unwavering gaze. Gwen kept telling him how creepy it was that Ianto seemed to know exactly what you were thinking before you actually thought it and Rhys was sure the other man could tell just from looking at him that Rhys had gotten off - how many times now, fuck, he'd lost count- thinking about Ianto Jones fucking him, sucking him, ordering him around._

_God, he felt like a kid with his first crush._

_He reached into the fridge for two fresh bottles of beer then jumped when he felt Ianto's hand on his lower back. He straightened quickly and handed Ianto one of the bottles, not quite meeting his eye as he did._

_'Thanks,' Ianto murmured, letting his hand slide away. He popped the lid and drank deeply, his throat undulating with every swallow, and Rhys couldn't tear his eyes away._

_Ianto lowered the bottle, his mouth curling up into a smile, then he put the beer carefully on the counter. 'I told you the other night I'd like to take you up on your offer,' he said, stepping closer. 'Tonight is as good a time as any, if you're interested.'_

_Rhys' breath hitched in his chest, and his hand tightened on the bottle. 'I... Gwen...'_

_Ianto smiled. 'Who do you think put me up to this?' he asked, then he hooked a hand around the back of Rhys' neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

0o0

His hand trailed along a bumpy spine, fingers tangling in dark hair and tugging hard. Blue eyes caught his own before mouths clashed, his cock tight and throbbing at the carnality that he was allowed to indulge, that he usually kept tempered but could let loose now because the body pressing against his demanded it.

Wet warmth closed around his cock and a choked cry was ripped from his throat. A talented tongue worked the head - spiralling, probing, flicking - and Rhys could feel his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine.

'What do you want?' The familiar accent was thick, voice low and raspy, and the answer slipped past his lips before he'd even realised it was exactly what he wanted.

'Fuck me.'

0o0

_Gwen and Jack had their heads together when he got back to the living room, Jack listening to Gwen's low murmur. Jack looked up when Ianto cleared his throat, glancing at Rhys before shifting his eyes to Ianto._

_Rhys looked at Gwen, who smiled hesitantly. 'Alright?' she asked softly, her smile widening when he nodded._

_Whatever had been asked in Jack's silent, questioning gaze had obviously been answered because his eyes flicked back to Rhys, raking down his body appraisingly. 'Just Ianto,' he asked with a noticeable lack of his usual arrogance. 'Or both of us?'_

_He heard Gwen's sharp intake of breath, and one glance at her dilated pupils gave him the answer. 'Both,' he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt._

_Jack looked at Gwen and leered a little. 'Should we go somewhere a bit more comfortable then?'_

_'Spare room,' Ianto broke in. Jack's eyes cut back to him but Ianto turned to Rhys. 'Think of a safe word. Not that we'll be doing anything too adventurous, but if you change your mind at any point, use it and it all stops.'_

_Rhys gulped but nodded. 'Um, 'Harwoods'?' he suggested._

_Ianto smiled at him in acknowledgement then inclined his head towards the staircase. 'Let's go then.'_

0o0

The burning stretch of slick fingers breaching him made him tense and he instinctively tried to pull away, but large hands on his hips held him still. 'Relax,' Ianto whispered, his free hand moving around Rhys' chest. 'I know it feels odd at first, but it gets better. Trust me.'

Rhys nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing his muscles to unclench. He looked to where Gwen sat, watched her fingers working furiously between her spread legs, watched her breasts, rising and falling with each rapid, panting breath. Gwen bit her lip as she stared back at him, her back arching as a low moan escaped, the sound trickling over Rhys' skin like warm honey. He wondered if this is what it had been like for her when she lost her virginity. That pain that wasn't quite pain, pleasure that wasn't quite pleasure, the slight sense of invasion mixed with lust as new sensations hit like waves crashing relentlessly against the shore.

A hand caressed his balls with surprising care and he looked down, for the first time taking in the sight of Jack Harkness - a man he'd never liked, a man he was sure would take Gwen from him one day, one way or another - with Rhys' cock pressing against the back of his throat. He couldn't help it; he rocked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Jack's mouth - a punishment, retribution, for past and future hurts he would inflict upon his family. He heard a choked sound and the soft flesh of Jack's throat tightened around Rhys' cock then the hands on his hips disappeared and Jack was staring up at him through hooded eyes that burned with an invitation.

Rhys swallowed then thrust again, feeling a jolt of satisfaction from the blazing heat that flared in Jack's eyes. Ianto's fingers slid further inside him as he moved and Rhys groaned, then they crooked and he cried out in surprise. His hips jerked and Jack's teeth scraped over his shaft but Rhys didn't care because - _Holy Fuck!_ - white-hot pleasure spiked through him and his cock felt as though it would burst. He grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and pushed him off before it was too late. He needed... he needed... _something_. He needed something in him, filling him. He needed to bury his cock inside someone and, at this point, he wasn't fussy who.

'I'm going to fuck you,' he said hoarsely, staring wide-eyed at Jack.

Jack blinked up at him then his lips turned up in a lazy smile.

0o0

_He stared at the neatly made up bed in trepidation, his safe word on the tip on his tongue. Gwen touched his chest lightly. 'Love, if you aren't sure...'_

_He looked down at her, her brow creased with concern, then glanced from an oddly quiet Jack to a blank-faced Ianto. 'I know we talked about this,' he said to her, 'but did you want to join...?'_

_'No,' she said, with an almost imperceptible twitch towards Jack that anyone else wouldn't have noticed except that, after so long together, he could read her like a book. 'No, I'm happy to watch.' She grinned. 'Very happy.'_

_He nodded, not wanting to think about whether she was resisting temptation because she didn't want him to be uncomfortable, or because she didn't trust herself to leave it at just the once, and turned to Ianto._

_'So, how exactly do we do this?'_

0o0

Ianto seemed an average sized bloke from the look and feel of the cock Rhys had awkwardly rolled a condom down a minute earlier, but right now - with Rhys on his knees, braced against Jack's broad chest, and Ianto splitting him open - he felt huge and Rhys was rapidly regretting his decision to go ahead with the night. Jack was dropping kisses along his collar bone, slowly stroking his cock which couldn't make up its mind if it was still interested or not, and murmuring, 'Relax, Rhys, or this will hurt more than it has to.'

'Thanks for that,' he grunted, closing his eyes as he felt Ianto bottom out. 'Very reassuring.'

Jack chuckled and pressed his lips to Rhys' jaw. 'Ianto will be very gentle,' he said quietly. 'And this is about to get a whole lot better.'

'Rhys? Okay?'

He tilted his head so he could wink at Gwen, who was drawing languid circles around her nipple, having come to a noisy climax the moment Ianto breached his arse. She smiled that sexy smile he adored then moaned, her hand drifting lower to comb through the wiry hair between her legs. 'You look so hot,' she said breathlessly, and he smiled.

Ianto shifted behind him and Rhys shuddered as their balls brushed together, his attention back on the men's ministrations. With Jack's attention and Ianto taking a moment to let Rhys get used to the feeling of _having a cock inside him, for fuck's sake_, his dick had made a decision and was becoming decidedly more enthusiastic about proceedings.

Jack rolled a condom over Rhys' shaft then raised amused eyes. 'You still want to fuck me?' Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow, and Rhys lifted his chin.

'Aye,' he said, with a touch of belligerence. 'Any time you're ready.'

Jack smirked and, with a swish of his hips, turned his back on him and lowered his chest to the bed. 'I'm right to go,' he said as he rested his head on his arms, his arse raised and ready. Rhys could see the glisten of lube around the exposed pucker and wondered when Jack had done it.

'Rub your thumb over his hole first,' Ianto whispered in his ear. 'He's a big fucking drama queen and loves to know you're fussing over him instead of sticking it straight in. Rule doesn't apply to him, though.'

'I heard that,' Jack called, voice muffled in Ianto's bedspread.

'You were meant to.' Ianto nipped at Rhys' ear and slowly - fuck, so slowly - circled his hips. His dick _ground_into Rhys, whose legs trembled and stomach swooped at the delicious burn. 'Do it now, Rhys.'

He swiped the pad of his thumb over the darker skin between Jack's buttocks, watching it quiver in response, then took himself in hand. The tip of his sheathed cock kissed the furled skin and he pushed forward, gasping at both the sight and sensation of the head of his dick disappearing inside Jack.

'Christ,' he breathed, absently noting that Gwen had moved and was perched on the edge of the bed now. He canted his hips, feeling Ianto move with him, and watched as another inch of his shaft was swallowed by Jack's greedy arse.

'Oh, that's bloody brilliant,' Gwen sighed, watching in fascination as Rhys pumped his hips.

'Yeah,' he muttered, closing his eyes as his dick was squeezed by hot, tight walls. There was movement behind him and suddenly, he was empty. He whined out an objection, the sound hitting a high pitch at the end as Ianto filled him once again with one smooth thrust.

'Fuck, that's amazing,' he said, unable to stop himself from pushing back against Ianto.

'You set the pace,' Ianto murmured, and Rhys nodded, bucking forward to sink inside Jack then slowly pulling back, exhaling sharply as Ianto's cock impaled him. Ianto groaned in his ear, his fingers wrapping firmly around Rhys' hips, and lust clenched tight in Rhys' gut.

They found a rhythm and soon, Jack was shoving back, his hand working his own cock as he squeezed and rippled around Rhys, and Ianto's cock was dragging over that spot that made fire sear through Rhys with every plunge. He wasn't going to last much longer, the scent of sex and musk and Gwen's arousal thick in the air, and with a shout, his orgasm burst from him, his body spasming wildly as he lost control.

He heard Gwen's long moan but his attention was on the cock now pounding in and out of his arse, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. With a guttural groan, Ianto collapsed on him, his hips juddering as he wrung out every single second of his release. He leaned back into Ianto, his cock sliding from Jack's arse with a wet squelch.

The warmth of Ianto's chest disappeared and, instead, he got an armful of Gwen, who snogged him enthusiastically. 'You are bloody incredible, Rhys Williams,' she said, caging his face between her palms. 'I love you.'

She pulled him into a hug and he grinned into her shoulder, watching Jack and Ianto out of the corner of his eye. They were kissing hungrily, Ianto pressing Jack into the mattress, his hand moving between them, then Jack let out a strangled groan, and they both slumped back against the pillows, their kiss softening until they eventually parted.

0o0

_Gwen stripped down to her bra and knickers with little hesitation, Jack removing his clothes just as unashamedly. Ianto smiled at Rhys, fingers loosening his tie. 'Exhibitionists,' he muttered, jerking his head towards Gwen and Jack and rolling his eyes._

_'Get a move on, you two!' Gwen called, and Jack made a noise like a whip cracking. Ianto tutted and, with an air of resignation, unbuttoned his shirt._

_Rhys had an uncomfortable thought. 'She didn't...ah... bully you into this, did she?' he said softly so Gwen didn't hear him. 'Sometimes she doesn't know when to take no for an answer.'_

_Ianto looked up in surprise. 'No,' he said with a smile, letting his shirt slither down his body to the floor. 'I want to be here. Do you?'_

_Rhys sighed in relief and nodded then bit back a moan when Ianto's mouth covered his own._

0o0

'I'll call tomorrow if we need you,' Jack said, pressing a kiss to the top of Gwen's head. 'We won't be going in until late unless there's an emergency.' He leered at Ianto, who blushed and muttered what sounded like a threat under his breath.

Gwen nodded, slipping her arm around Rhys' waist. 'Night then,' she called, waving a farewell before the door closed behind them..

The second the latch clicked, Gwen turned on him. 'How was it really?' she asked, eyes wide. 'You're okay? Not hurting?'

He smiled and kissed her. 'I'm fine,' he assured her, ignoring the not entirely unpleasant ache in his arse. 'It was... different, but it was fun. Good.'

'Just good?' she said then laughed. 'That'll dent Jack's ego.'

Rhys grinned and held her close as they headed for the exit. 'I'm glad we did it, though,' he said quietly as they stepped out into the crisp night. 'Ianto was careful and it was fun. We should get together again. Not for this,' he said hastily when she smirked at him, 'but just... drinks, you know.'

Gwen's eyebrow's shot up. 'Jack, too?' she asked slyly.

Rhys snorted, holding the car door open for her. 'Let's not get crazy, love.'

fin.


End file.
